


Itch

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Ambiguous point in time., M/M, Marco treats Tom's surprise sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marco's scars would begin to itch whenever he would get nervous.They weren't there but, it was the alternate dimension Marco- the other Marco. They would itch under his skin and they wouldn't stop until he could reach out and scratch them.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> edit: Just wanted to fix up some mistakes I didn't see before posting

So what Marco assumed about the sun on earth being dimmer then the other worlds was a lie. That was understandable- I mean who would agree that staying longer in the sun was more aggressive in the long run than something like actual scorching hellfire. It didn't stop Tom running into the refuge of the dining room -to the bewildered look of Marco- to prove this. His skin burning from its usual grey to a bright and scorched pink and the little of the slushies he had tried to buy now melted silica under his manicured nails.

The slushies were supposed to be a testament to Star that he could be trusted to go out into the world alone. The world being around the block and two streets up to the nearest gas station. He made fast work of kicking off His leather boots but the smell of rich alien leather still emanated off him.

Unsure eyes watched as he made his way to the couch, kicking over the comedically small fan that blew the only form of relief to Marco in this heat wave. He threw himself down on the couch, followed by a pained groan and sharp jolt of pain. "I can't believe I got lost on the way to the place." 

"For three hours-" 

"I got lost!" Marco wasnt taken aback anymore. Marco realised this was one of the few times they were alone together. He didn't like that.

"..."

"Why are you damp?"

"The attendant at you slushie place adviced me to take an immediate cold shower to sooth the pain. I passed through the car wash."

"..."

"..."

"Are you sun burnt?"

"I mean how the heck is your sun hotter than sulphur pits and pools of boiling blood?!"

"People find it weird to walk through a car wash naked"

"I got dressed immediately after didn't I?"

"I have aloe lotion."

"Hey, is pomegranate scented cool."

"Yeah."

Marco moved from the couch opposite where He had thrown himself to fulfil the task. Marco didn't like being so close- despite what he would say to Star being so close to Him felt like a betrayal of his feelings. Tom was the embodiment of what kind of boundaries he was willing to draw with Star- what she couldn't see but Marco could.

Marco would follow Tim's cold shower with a quick rub down. Aloe was supposed to help the blisters and pain. It would stop Tom's burn. Lessen the scarring from the itching to reach over and scratch. The sun burn was only small- just on the edge of his sleeves

Marco rubbed down Tom's back and biceps, "You should feel better now." "This sucks." "Yeah it will still hurt for a while but if you try to not move around as much- dont just do whatever- it will be okay"

Marco's own scars would begin to itch whenever he would get nervous.

They weren't there but, it was the alternate dimension Marvo- the other Marco. They would itch under his skin and they wouldn't stop until he could reach out and scratch them.

**Author's Note:**

> First gig. No beta.


End file.
